Far too young to die
by Collie Parker
Summary: SPOILERS T3. Thomas venait de mettre un pied hors du bowling qu'il avait déjà envie de faire demi-tour pour parler une dernière fois à Newt. Une dernière fois avant la déchéance de son ami. Et il n'allait pas se gêner pour y retourner, peu importe les conséquences de ses actes. Newtmas


Hola !

Me voici de retour avec un petit OS. Je suis en train de relire TDC en ce moment (oui, je me fait du mal) et ça faisait longtemps que je voulais "ré-écrire" à ma sauce la scène du bowling.

J'espère que ça va vous plaira en tout cas et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à James Dashner._

* * *

 **Panic! At The Disco - Far Too Young To Die**

* * *

Thomas se fichait pas de la lutte qu'il y avait eu dans le bowling. Oui, il avait eu la preuve que son amie n'allait pas bien, qu'il perdait totalement pied à cause de cette fichue Braise qui rongeait son cerveau mais il n'avait aucune envie de le quitter de cette manière même si c'était lui qui avait tiré ses amis vers la sortie, ne supportant pas d'avantage de ce spectacle. Newt avait menacé de leur tirer dessus s'ils ne partaient pas, et il avait préféré fuir plutôt que de l'affronter encore. Maintenant qu'il était hors du bowling, il regrettait en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête.

« Thomas, il faut y aller, le pressa Brenda d'une voix douce tout en pressant son épaule pour le forcer à s'en aller.

\- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas ! Répéta-t-il d'une voix plus forte. »

Thomas fixait ses amis, puis les gardes qui les accompagnaient en sachant très bien qu'ils n'attendraient pas gentiment son retour s'il décidait à retourner dans ce foutu endroit. Mais pour lui, son choix était déjà fait.

« Écoute petit, si tu t'amuses à retourner là-dedans, je ne prends aucune responsabilité si tu finis bouffer par une horde de fondu.

\- Je sais, répliqua Thomas. Mais je ne compte pas faire mes adieux à Newt de cette manière.

\- Thomas, c'est de la folie, souffla Brenda. »

Puis elle continua en haussant le ton comme si elle était en proie à la panique :

« Tu l'as entendu, non ? Il vaut mieux partir maintenant et finir ce qu'on a commencé une bonne fois pour toute. Je sais que Newt est important pour toi mais c'est notre vie, TA vie qui est en jeu. La sienne est déjà... Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

\- Tu devrais écouter la gamine, s'enquit un des gardes. »

Thomas se tourna vers Minho qui était resté étrangement silencieux jusqu'ici. S'il attendait un quelconque espoir d'être soutenu sur ce coup-là ? Thomas mentirait s'il disait que non. Et après quelques secondes qui lui parurent être une éternité, Minho secoua la tête tout en détournant son regard de celui de Thomas, le fixant sur un fondu qui passait à côté d'eux tout en leur lançant un regard dédaigneux que l'asiatique ne se gêna pas de lui rendre avant de se décider à prendre la parole à son tour.

« Elle a raison, tocard. Je sais que c'est notre pote mais il a bien été clair : il ne veut plus nous voir. Alors respecte sa... sa dernière volonté.

\- Arrête de parler comme s'il allait mourir ! S'écria Thomas, les poins serrés alors que tout son corps s'était tendu.

\- Mais c'est ce qui va se passer ! Putain, Thomas... Tu les as vu de tes propres yeux ! Pourquoi ce serait différent avec lui ? Parce que c'est Newt ? Tu ne sais rien, tu ne le connais pas pour oser te pointer comme un foutu tocard devant lui ! Je suis son meilleur ami, je le connais mieux que toi et je peux te jurer qu'il ne te le pardonnera jamais.

\- Va te faire foutre. »

Thomas avait craché ses quelques mots alors que ses ongles rentraient douloureusement dans sa peau. Il se rappelait très bien le ton de la voix Minho quand il lui avait dit de sortir de cet endroit empli de fondu, cette voix brisée par le chagrin et maintenant, celui-ci semblait ne plus comprendre qu'il veuille retourner voir Newt. Sûrement qu'il avait raison, qu'ils feraient mieux de partir une bonne fois pour toute de cet hôtel mais il avait cette sensation qu'il devait parler à Newt. Une toute dernière fois. Un silence s'était installé entre le petit groupe après et ce fût Minho qui se décida à le briser en essayant de parler avec calme mais le tremblement de sa voix le trahissait et il était clair qu'il était tout aussi secoué que son ami.

« C'est toi qui a voulu faire demi-tour, Thomas. Et crois-moi, ça m'emmerde autant que toi de le voir dans cet état-là, de ne pas pouvoir lui dire au revoir correctement. Mais il n'y a plus rien à faire pour lui, tu l'as bien vu. »

Thomas ne pouvait pas croire aux paroles de Minho. Il l'observa longuement et crût déceler pour la première fois de sa vie de la tristesse dans les yeux de l'asiatique. Celui-ci se montrait toujours courageux et fort en toute circonstance mais quand il était question d'un de ses plus proches amis, il ne pouvait pas faire totalement semblant comme toute personne normalement constituée. Et là, il essayait de prendre son rôle de Chef au sérieux. Mais Thomas ne pouvait pas croire que tout cela devait se terminer ainsi. Il prit alors une grande inspiration en essayant de remettre ses pensées correctement en place. Mais il fallait avouer qu'il avait bien du mal à réfléchir avec cohérence depuis le spectacle de Newt se faisant dévorer par la Braise.

« Comme tu veux. Je vous rejoindrais directement dans le berg. »

Et sans même laisser le temps à ses amis ou aux gardes de répliquer, il enchaîna d'un ton ironique :

« Sauf si je me fais bouffer par une horde de fondu d'ici là, évidemment. »

Ce qu'il faisait était totalement insensé et presque suicidaire si on réfléchissait bien, mais Thomas n'en avait que faire. Il avait toujours été du genre à n'en faire qu'à sa tête et il n'y avait aucune raison que cela change aujourd'hui. Il prenait des décisions sans réfléchir et encore une fois, il allait sûrement se mettre en danger alors que cela aurait pu être évité. Et sans attendre une quelconque réponse de la part des autres, il s'avança de nouveau jusqu'à cet endroit d'une démarche lourde et non assurée. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire, sérieusement ?

 **.**

Avec une once d'hésitation, Thomas passa une nouvelle fois le pas de la porte défoncée depuis sûrement des mois du bowling. Son regard parcourût la horde de fondu qui se trouvait là et il renifla dédaigneusement en observant ceux avec qui cela avait failli dégénérer. Et ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur une chevelure blonde qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Newt. Celui-ci avait le visage enfoui dans ses mains, les genoux repliés sur lui-même, son lanceur se trouvant à ses côtés. Il s'approcha de lui et s'éclaircit la voix pour faire remarquer sa présence.

« Newt. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Newt ne réagit pas. Puis il leva ses yeux vers lui et Thomas sentit son corps se raidir en apercevant son visage en larmes qui se déforma de colère en le regardant. Newt mit quelques secondes à peine à se relever, son lanceur tendu droit devant lui comme s'il s'apprêtait à le viser.

« Je t'ai dit de dégager ! Hurla-t-il, alors que les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser comme... _ça_.

\- Oh si tu peux, Tommy. Crois-moi que tu peux ! »

Newt crachait ses mots, se fichant totalement du mal qu'il pouvait faire à son ami. Et Thomas se contenta de l'observer, les bras le long du corps en cherchant le moyen pour qu'il accepte enfin de l'écouter, de lui parler. Comment avaient-ils pu tous les deux en arriver ici ? C'était à cause d'une maladie, une maladie qui ravageait le cerveau du blond un peu plus chaque jour. Et tout ce qu'il avait envie à cet instant-même, c'était de retourner dans ce maudit Labyrinthe où au moins, Newt était en bonne santé et ne prenait pas le risque d'attraper la Braise. Il s'approcha alors de quelques pas et s'arrêta presque aussitôt en voyant Newt pointer le lanceur sur lui.

« Je n'hésiterai pas à tirer si tu t'approches encore, le menaça celui-ci d'une voix tremblante, secoué par ses propres sanglots. Dégage d'ici, putain !

\- Tu serais capable de me blesser ? »

Thomas avait décidé de mettre son ironie de côté et avait posé cette simple question d'un ton calme, trop calme pour la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il se doutait bien que d'autres fondus devaient observer la scène mais ne voulaient pas intervenir à cause de l'arme que tenait Newt mais il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser. Le visage de son ami se décomposa sous ses yeux et Newt hocha la tête avant de reprendre la parole.

« Oui.

\- Je prends le risque. »

Thomas fit un pas. Puis deux. Il s'arrêta, guettant la réaction de Newt et voyant qu'il se contenta de tenir un peu plus fermement le lanceur contre lui, il continua jusqu'à ce que son torse touche la pointe de l'arme. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Newt même s'il était à présent malade et qu'il devenait de moins en moins lucide. Mais il croyait au plus profond de lui que l'autre garçon était incapable de lui faire du mal.

« Tu me connais, Newt. Je ne suis pas du genre à obéir bien gentiment aux ordres qu'on me donne. Alors pourquoi essayes-tu de me faire fuir ?

\- Sors d'ici, Thomas. »

La voix de Newt se brisa quand il prononça son prénom et Thomas ne pouvait plus que lire de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Plus une seule once de colère. Il sût que c'était le moment d'agir et avec une douceur assez déconcertante venant de sa part, il posa une main sur le lanceur et le baissa sans aucune résistance de la part de son ami qui laissa l'arme glisser sur le sol.

« Je deviens complètement taré, souffla Newt.

\- Je m'en fous. »

Thomas brisa la mince distance qui le sépara de son ami et sans une once d'hésitation, il le serra dans ses bras en sachant très bien que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il le reverrait. Il était bel et bien conscient que Newt refuserait de le suivre si jamais il prenait le risque de lui demander de nouveau alors il devait profiter de l'avoir encore un peu avec lui. Newt enfouit sa tête dans son cou et Thomas pouvait sentir les larmes contre sa peau. Il le tenait fermement contre lui, ne voulant pas le laisser partir. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire mais c'était comme si ces mots étaient soudain bloqués dans sa gorge, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, ses amis devaient l'attendre à bord du berg à présent mais il n'avait aucune envie de partir de cet hôtel sans Newt à ses côtés. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix. Le temps était compté.

Le combat que menait Newt contre la Braise était perdu d'avance, et celui-ci semblait l'avoir mieux compris que lui. Thomas n'arrivait pas à se mettre dans le crâne qu'il allait le perdre pour de bon, que c'était trop tard pour lui. Soit disant qu'il était celui qui pouvait le sauver s'il acceptait de se livrer au WICKED et sans même s'en rendre compte, tout son corps se mit à trembler. Et s'il pouvait réellement sauver Newt ? Il s'était de nombreuses fois laisser avoir par cette organisation mais il était prêt à tout pour trouver le remède à cette Braise, rien que pour l'avoir de nouveau à ses côtés. Comme avant. Il avait pourtant l'impression que c'était une cause perdue... Newt semblait avoir perdu tout espoir et Thomas n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire en ce remède miracle. Toutes ces épreuves, les unes après les autres... Elles n'avaient fait que détruire Newt, pas le sauver.

Newt se dégagea soudainement de son étreinte et essuya d'un geste rageur les traces de larmes avant d'observer Thomas d'un air indéchiffrable. Thomas voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler, dire quelque chose qui briserait ce silence qui s'était installé entre eux mais avant même qu'il n'en eût le temps, Newt prit son visage entre ses mains et le regarda durement.

« Ne les laisse pas gagner. Promets-moi que tu ne laisseras pas ce foutu WICKED continuer ses conneries.

\- Je...

\- Promets-le moi Tommy, insista Newt, s'il te plaît.

\- Janson m'a dit que je pouvais te sauver en trouvant un remède. »

Thomas avait balancé cette phrase sans trop penser aux conséquences que cela pouvait avoir sur son ami, comme à son habitude. Mais celui-ci se contenta de secouer la tête et lâcha un rire sans joie avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux du plus jeune.

« C'est des conneries. Personne ne peut me sauver. Regarde les, regarde ces tocards autour de nous... Ils sont foutus. Et je suis foutu aussi. »

Thomas détourna brièvement le regard, ne supportant pas d'entendre ce genre de parole. Pourtant, c'était la dure réalité et il devait l'affronter au lieu de tenter de se la cacher. Il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec le WICKED et Newt avait beau être malade, il semblait avoir un semblant de lucidité à ce moment-là comme pour lui rappeler qu'il s'était déjà avoir plusieurs fois par l'organisation. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour enfin avoir une vie normale, pour ne plus entendre parler du WICKED et comme Brenda lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt, c'était le moment ou jamais de finir une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'il avait commencé.

« Je te le promets, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion comme si ses mots brûlaient ses lèvres.

\- Tu devrais y aller maintenant, Tommy. »

Thomas hocha la tête même s'il n'avait aucune envie de partir. Cet endroit était infecté de fondu et il risquait à tout moment de se faire attaquer par l'un d'entre eux, il en était conscient. Surtout après la scène que les autres et lui avaient faite plus tôt. Ces adieux avaient un goût amer pour lui et il espérait simplement que tout irait pour le mieux pour son ami. Pourtant, cela lui semblait clair que son état allait empirer et heureusement, il ne serait pas là pour le voir. Et comme lui avait dit Newt, il ferait en sorte de ne garder que les bons souvenirs qu'il avait avec lui. A cet instant-même, il avait envie de lui dire qu'il était heureux de l'avoir eu à ses côtés, de l'avoir rencontré mais c'était banal, bien trop banal par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

« Bonne chance à Denver, souffla-t-il finalement.

\- Bonne chance à toi avec le WICKED, répondit Newt. »

''Au revoir, Newt.''. Cette simple phrase lui était tout simplement insupportable à prononcer. Alors il se contenta de lui faire un petit signe de tête suivi d'un sourire qui devait plus ressembler à une grimace qu'autre chose. C'était le moment pour Thomas de faire demi-tour, de rejoindre ses amis. Mais avant qu'il puisse faire un pas en arrière, Newt attrapa une nouvelle fois son visage et ses lèvres allèrent s'écraser contre les siennes sans aucune douceur. Thomas mit quelques secondes avant de réagir et quand il comprit ce qui était en train de se passer, il passa une main derrière la nuque du blond afin d'approfondir leur baiser alors que son autre main alla se glisser sur sa hanche pour le faire se rapprocher un peu plus son corps contre le sien.

Thomas oublia les fondus autour de lui qui devaient se demander ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire au milieu de tout le monde, il oublia que ces amis l'attendaient dans le berg et qu'ils n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à décoller d'une minute à l'autre. Il oublia que Newt était malade et qu'il était mourant car tout ce qui comptait à ce moment-là, c'était toutes les sensations qu'étaient capables de lui procurer Newt grâce à un baiser. Un seul et unique baiser. Leur premier et leur dernier.

Les mains de Newt allèrent se glisser dans ses cheveux bruns et celui-ci se colla un peu plus à lui sans cesser de l'embrasser. Les deux purent vaguement entendre un fondu leur conseiller d'aller prendre une chambre mais ils s'en fichaient pas mal. Chacun profitait de ce baiser qui avait un arrière goût d'adieu. Et enfin, Newt détacha ses lèvres de celles de Thomas à contre cœur, laissant tout de même son front contre le sien. Ils pouvaient tous les deux sentir le souffle irrégulier de l'autre sur leurs visages qui n'étaient jamais été aussi proches.

« Au revoir, Tommy.

\- Au revoir, Newt. »

Thomas posa sa main contre la joue de son ami qu'il caressait à l'aide de son pouce tout en fermant les yeux, sentant un nœud se former dans sa gorge. Il n'avait aucune volonté pour partir à présent et pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix. Ce fût Newt qui rompit tout contact avec lui et s'éloigna lentement, reprenant son lanceur contre lui sans le lâcher des yeux.

Et enfin, Thomas trouva le courage de partir hors du bowling, de sortir de cet endroit pour rejoindre au plus vite ses amis. Il avait fait attention au chemin qu'avait emprunté les gardes lors de leur arrivée à l'Hôtel des fondus et il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à faire le chemin du retour seul. Pourtant, Thomas avait bien du mal à avancer et mit un certain temps à rejoindre le berg. A cause de ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, de son cœur qui battait un peu trop fort dans sa poitrine, de sa respiration saccadée... Tout simplement parce qu'il venait de perdre Newt.


End file.
